


No Witness

by jaybirdwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human!Impala - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybirdwrites/pseuds/jaybirdwrites
Summary: Short fic in which dean meets the human version of his Impala. It is not at all what he expected. (Note: this is one of my earliest fics, sorry if the writing is subpar)





	No Witness

 

* * *

“Did we try talking to the witnesses?”

Sam sighed, “that’s the problem, Jack. There are no witnesses. The parking lot was empty when it happened.”

“Thank god my Baby made it,” Dean added with a smirk.

“Your car was parked there the whole time?” Jack glanced from Sam to Dean.

“Yeah,” replied Dean, taking a bite of his burger “cause someone insisted we go top secret and take a different car.” He shot a withering glance at Sam.

“I think I know who we can talk to.”

Jack’s eyes glowed fiery gold. An engine revved briefly outside, which petered off into a sputter, and died.

Dean jumped to his feet from where he had been sitting on the couch. “What the hell did you just do?!”

Jack smiled innocently, “I helped.”

Dean stormed towards the motel room door. “You hurt my Baby and I swear - …what the hell!? ”

He stepped outside, “where the hell is my car? And who are you?”

A man was standing in the parking spot, looking thoroughly confused, staring down at his body as though he had never seen it before. Dean strode over and before anyone could speak he had the man by the front of his black leather jacket.

“What the hell did you do with my car, you sonofabitch?”

The man raised his gleaming silver eyes to meet Dean’s.

“…Dean?”

Something in his expression made Dean let go, backing away.

Jack smiled again from where he stood behind Dean, “now we can talk to a witness!”

Sam looked from Jack to Dean to the man. “Wait what? Jack, what did you do?”

The confusion had faded from the man’s face, and was replaced with amusement. He stood there quietly, looking from Sam to Dean with a small smile. His black hair was combed into a ‘60s style, and gleamed in the few rays of sunlight that filtered through the greyish clouds overhead.

“The impala was the only witness to the scene, so now we can find out what happened.”

Dean glanced back at them. “Wait-wait, so you’re sayin’ that this… that Elvis here is…”

Sam swallowed, “Yeah uh… I think it’s your car, Dean.”

The man - the impala - smiled. A silver dog tag that dangled from his neck glinted. On it was clearly stamped ‘Kansas, KAZ 2Y5’.

“Hey, boys.”

Then he winked at Dean, “don’t worry, gorgeous. You can still call me Baby.”

Dean backpedaled, looking almost terrified.

“Sammy… I think he’s comin'on to me.”


End file.
